The Dream
by pistachio gelato
Summary: It started with a dream and Hermione was determined to let it end with only that. But this is the Weasley twins we're talking about and nothing gets past them. - GWxHG


_**A Beginning Note**: I thought I'd have a go to a somewhat ordinary idea. Have a go at it with me, will you? Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

A GeorgexHermione one-shot that begins with a dream and ends with something even more fanciful.

.

Hermione felt her back arch in to the creaking mattress below her. She didn't think of grabbing the pillow behind her head to cover her mouth with, to muffle the loud moan that rumbled out from somewhere deep inside of her.

She could feel their hands, could feel both their lips on her flushed skin. There were too many sensations to all place, and she felt herself being easily swept away. Hermione managed to open her eyes and looked below, seeing two heads of fiery red hair that resisted any attempts to be tamed. It seemed their advances on her quickly revealing skin were similar in nature. She could feel their soft lips and wet tongues between playful nips.

"George, Fred-" Hermione attempted to get out through her heightened breathing and moans. Her hair was tangled in the closest of them, pulling him closer. The usually serious girl was feeling delirious with desire as she felt her body arch again at their touches.

"What do-" Fred asked in the short moment he took his mouth and swirling tongue off of her stomach before putting his mouth back down, continuing a wet trail down to her bellybutton.

"-you want?" George finished as he too took his mouth from her skin. He had been gently sucking on her left collar bones, impatiently pushing away her pajama's collar as she grasped at his hair.

They were both only clad in boxers, and Hermione, in this heavy haze, could only tell them apart by the colors of the shorts. But she focused more on their set shoulders and their defined muscles from years of Quidditch. Freckles scattered over their shoulders and their skin was still dark from a hot summer tan. Although Hermione could not see their faces much, she could feel their smirks against her skin. It was all too much and her usually cool silk clothes felt too rough and intrusive-

Hermione realized in a start that she was no longer wearing pants or shirt, and that the twins' lips had stopped their assault on her skin. They now each had a hand on a knee and, with mirroring devilish grins, they each pushed a leg out with patience Hermione didn't know they had. She called out their names and they whispered hers back in answer as they leaned forward.

The teenager between the two redheads shivered as she felt their fingers crawling down her inner thighs, getting closer, and closer and now so _close_-

With a sudden gasp Hermione woke in the middle of the a hot September night. She got up with a start, patting herself down and seeing she was, indeed, not naked. She then looked around the dark dormitory room and took note that there was no one else but her awake, much less barely clad twins waiting on her every word and shiver of pleasure.

She patted her hair in habit as she tried to regulate her breathing. She told herself to relax, as she still felt her chest harshly rise and fall. She was panting so loud she was surprised none of the other girls in the room had awoken.

Getting up with a start, Hermione stumbled to the bathroom. She closed the door and went to a mirror, quickly lighting a thick candle for light.

Hermione looked at herself and saw she was flushed and sweaty, her bangs stuck to her forehead. It wasn't like she had never had an explicit dream before, but this was her best friend's brothers. She had conjured up the tantalizing image of a threesome and now she couldn't get it out of her head. Even being a normal, healthy teenager couldn't excuse this.

"I just had a sex dream about the twins," she said to herself with wide eyes.

She stared at herself some more, as if trying to see some hidden message in her sleep-clouded eyes, but staring herself down only amounted in speeding up an impending panic-attack.

Sliding down on the bathroom floor she groaned before dejectedly muttering, "And I _liked_ it."

.

Hermione had been ruthless in avoiding the twins as days passed after _The Dream_ (as she had dubbed it). She was even avoiding her Prefect duties when they were concerned, turning a blind eye even when students exploded into yellow-feathered sights or began crouching over in induced vomiting.

It seemed the two identical Weasleys were joyous at the lack of attention by Hermione. But even their careless attitudes towards the rule-abider were peaked when she continued ignoring them for a good half-week now. Just the other day she had left the library with a jump and a scramble of all her books when she saw them enter. Hermione leaving the library before closing and without any life-threatening disturbances in the castle was alarming. Fred and George put their heads together that night to try and figure what was making her avoid them like a full grown blast-ended skrewt.

"Maybe she found a bad chocolate-"

"-one of the ones with the temporary animalistic features?" Fred finished.

"Ron did say of that bad Poly Juice episode," George said as he rubbed his chin.

"The one where she was turned to a cat," said Fred with gleaming eyes.

"But those are brilliant," sighed George with a shake of his long-locks, "Why whould she be frightened."

"Nothing has frightened her off before," Fred said with a frown.

"Not even when the fireworks were in their developmental phase," George said in remembrance. Hermione had been ruthless then, and she had looked especially wild with crackling fireworks coming out of her mob of hair.

Just then Angelina passed by and Fred straightened from his huddled position to wave at her. She waved back, a sly smile on her pretty face. George looked back at Fred and saw he had a goofy grin on, his teeth out for everyone to see.

"You're mental," George said with another shake of his head.

"You're just jealous you don't have my looks to ring in the girls," Fred said with a very charming smile. It fell flat, as the only one to view it was his twin.

"Well, maybe we should consult Ginny?" George asked with a shrug. When in doubt, encroach on young siblings (preferably the sister who thought they were a riot).

"Brilliant as always," Fred said as he threw an arm around George's shoulders, "Seems you at least got the lions' share of the brains."

.

Hermione looked down the rows of books in the library with trepidation. She jumped as she saw a flash of red, but it was only someone wearing a hat.

While _The Dream_ (she shuddered for reasons unknown to her) had now happened almost a week ago she had yet to be able to face, much less _glance_, at either George and Fred. It didn't help that they were never without the other, making her remember how they had both spread her legs in preparation for things she had forced her mind to cut short.

It was at dinner when Hermione was forced to see them despite evading from them the rest of the day. While everyone only saw them eating, Hermione's mind flashed her images of their mouths devouring something other than food.

She felt horrible about it all, even though a little voice in her mind whispered that it was anything but horrible. She was ignoring her Prefect duties and she could tell she wasn't as discrete as she had hoped herself to be. Now the twins were shooting her speculative glances; now they were wondering about her. Just last night she had looked up to see George giving her a concentrated look from down the table. He had not noticed his tie had fallen in to a gravy boat as he leaned over for a better angle to see her at. She had gaped at him; he raised an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth. She looked away then, and Ron asked what she had eaten to make her face that red.

(Little did she know that George had leaned back, his eyes twinkling at her blush. He whispered the observation over to Fred, and then they both commented on how she looked like that whenever Ron had smiled at her over the summer.)

Hermione was positive after last night they knew something was up. This was the Weasleys - they always knew what was happening, even before those extendable-ears. And if they knew something was up, she was sure they would rear their brightly-colored heads soon with maniac grins before she squealed the truth.

She arrived at her favorite table on the library and, with one more look around, sat down. She spread out her books and unrolled some parchment.

It had barely been an hour and Hermione had not even finished one essay when the chair to the right of her squeaked. She flinched as she saw someone sit on the other side of her as well. She regretting sitting in the center chair now (but it had been so beneficial in spreading out her books...).

"Hello-"

"-Hermione."

She took a deep breath and blinked her widening eyes for a few seconds before looking up from her parchment.

They were both leaning on an elbow, their faces turned up to her as they crouched over in the chairs. Their hair was as wild as ever, standing on end. It must have been a good few days since the red locks had had any sort of brushing or combing.

"Hello George, Fred," she said as she nodded to either of them when she said their names.

"She got us right," George said as his grin widened. It was splitting his freckled, handsome face.

"Indeed. Quite an able witch we have between us, huh?" Fred answered.

Hermione remembered how she had been between the two of them when they had snaked their hands-

She stood up with a start, but she was pushed down by a hand on either of her shoulders. She felt their large hands dig in to her sweater as they held her still and she couldn't bare to look up at them.

"You know George, Ginny told me something interesting the other day," Fred said as he scooted his chair even closer to Hermione. She jumped as she felt his knee brush against hers.

"What would that be, dear Fred?" George asked in a playful voice that made Hermione begin to sweat. He, too, brought his chair closer to hers. But, unlike Fred, he pressed his entire thigh against her own. Hermione tried to squirm away, but she was cornered in by two athletic boys. Hermione was much too thin to even attempt to best one; the greatest weight might as well be in her hair.

"Why, she was saying how our dear Hermione here was calling out to two people the other night quite breathlessly."

Hermione's body stiffened. But she had heard Ginny's even breathing when she had awoken. Although, she had told Ginny about having a dream she could have done without, and if Ginny knew anything it was how to read people. It wouldn't have been too hard for her to put two and two together and come out with the two twins, a fantasy and a flustered Hermione.

"Names that belong to us, am I right?" George asked as he leaned in.

"I can't believe Ginny told you about my sex dream!" Hermione said in misery. She had thought the youngest Weasley was her best female mate who didn't gush everything to her older brothers.

"She didn't," George said as he smirked, "But you just did."

Hermione sat there, gaping at the two leering faces before her.

"You two-" she said in a huff as she began struggling again, "I cannot believe you two! You're despicable!"

"We weren't the one with a naughty little fantasy," Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked around frantically, past the two bodies pressing ever closer on either side of her. She had always liked this spot in the library because of its isolation, but now she wished that someone would walk by and help her. She opened her mouth, but George cut her off.

"Wouldn't want to make a commotion here in the library, would you Hermione?" he asked as his lips ghosted over her neck. He had moved his hand that wasn't on her shoulder to push away her hair.

"Imagine, a prefect such as you squawking just because us Weasley boys were a little close," Fred added. While George had pushed away her hair, he had brought it to his face to sniff at. "Everyone knows we're all play."

She had started sweating from nerves minutes ago, but now her body was heating for an entirely different reason. She urged it to calm down, this was ridiculous- it was only the twins! Just as Fred had said, they were all jokes. They were probably just enjoying seeing a person so refined and serious as Hermione squirming under them.

Then she felt George lower his head and kiss the underside of his jaw, and she felt herself give out a squeak of surprise.

"Our little mousy Hermione," Fred said with a grin as he kissed her neck.

They continued their light kisses on her and she could feel their chuckles as she continued to blush, to grow hotter and hotter. Hermione knew she could get out if she wanted (her wand was on the table in reach) but for some reason she was frozen. Images from the dream were coming back - especially when she felt George begin to suck on her collarbone. Was this really going to happen like in the dream?

Suddenly, Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach, and her heartbeat was suddenly in her throat. She couldn't struggle anymore, not when they were not giving open-mouthed, wet kisses against her skin.

It was just a moment away from Hermione giving out a breathy moan when there was a shuffle of feet. Immediately the twins jerked away from her skin and looked at each other. Fred got up with a start, his robes flapping as he walked closer to the footsteps. Hermione watched him leave in curiosity, but did not have much time to ponder it as George grabbed her elbow and easily hauled her over to the rows of books.

Hermione felt the spines of books press against her own when George finally released her wrist. She was about to move, now that she was given freedom, but George quickly stepped in front and kept her body still with his framing hers. She glared up at him, and his mouth curved up in response. The teenager had just opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind when soft voices floated out.

"I told you, I don't know where she went," she heard Fred said airily. Hermione turned around, George's body so close it didn't give much room for movement. She pulled out a book and looked through the opening. She could see the thin frames Harry and Ron too, although their backs were turned to them.

"All her stuff is here," Ron said as he scratched one of his ears, "Reckon she had to go find another book?"

"Must be," Harry said with a shrug of his own, "Wonder how long she'll be."

"I think a while," Fred said quickly, "Something about needing a pass for the restricted section..."

Ron groaned. "Harry, let's just go then. We have more important things to do than study."

"Like Quidditch?" the dark-haired youth asked in hope.

"Let's have a go!" Ron said exuberantly as he turned to leave, "Come on Fred, can't have enough practice either, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to call out, but then George's calloused hand was positioned over her lips.

"Don't think we're finished just yet," he whispered in her ear.

Her brown eyes widened as she saw Fred give a quick wave and thumbs-up to the two before leaving with the other two boys. The trio quickly went out of sight and Hermione finally realized the situation she was in.

One George Weasley had his body pinning her own in a dark, rarely used corridor of the library. She could feel one of his hip bones against her back and she shuddered against the heat that was radiating off of him onto her. This had gone too far, she should stop this before it got out of hand and-

She felt a pair of lips on the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she gasped out roughly against his hand that was still in place. Quickly, she bit down on his fingers with avengance and the annoyance that had been building these past days over something she should never have imagined up.

"Ye-OW," George yelped out as he pulled away his hand from her teeth.

Quickly Hermione turned around, but George kept his body sturdy and kept her in place.

"Some teeth you got there," he said as he placed his fingers into his mouth.

"You deserved it," she said with narrowed eyes.

"I haven't heard any protest," he said as he inched his face closer to her.

"I think biting you counts as something," she argued. She felt her back press against the dusty books once again.

"What if it's just foreplay? I heard werewolves are famous for biting and nipping each other in passion," George argued with a sultry smile.

"They do not," Hermione snorted.

"Why not?" he said and, before she could push his broad chest away, bent down, pulled away her collar and bit her. It wasn't nearly as hard or vicious as her own bite, but it still made Hermione jump in surprise.

"_George Weasley_! Control yourself!" she snapped out as she pushed him roughly away. But he had his teeth set on her, and Hermione was feeling her strength seeping out of her as his tongue came out.

"Don't want to," he mumbled against her skin.

He had taken his teeth off of her, and Hermione felt her shoulders bunch up as he moved up her neck and to her jaw.

"Did I ever tell you I have quite a thing for intelligent girls?" he asked.

"So they can appreciate your juvenile antics?" Hermione asked back. She anxiously noted his lips was now moving over her cheek, closer and closer to her mouth.

"No, so she can help make inventions with me," he said as he stopped his feverent kisses for the moment. Hermione stomped down on the dissapointment she felt as he lifted his head, as he had only been an inch from her lips.

"That's what you have your twin for, isn't it?" she asked in a huff. This conversation wasn't much, but it was at least helping Hermione distract herself from the spiraling feeling in her stomach.

"Well, what if I want to one-up him? He's always so much flashier," George said as he lowered his eyes. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that maybe they weren't as similar as she previously thought.

"Well, you're smarter," she said hurridly; "You were the one with more OWLs, right?"

"Because those matter at all," he said with a snort as he moved one of his hands behind her head to run through his unkept hair. His fingers only made it halfway before stopping dead. He winced as he untangled his fingers, and Hermione could sympathize.

His narrowed eyes, that had focused somewhere over her head, suddenly widened and he turned back to her with a wicked grin. "You little pixie, trying to change the subject."

"What subject?" she asked quickly.

"Why, of the impending snogging of course," he said, a predatory gleam in his eyes now.

Hermione felt herself stiffen.

"You and Fred were just kidding," she said breathlessly, "You two are always playing."

"Fred doesn't play like that anymore," George said, "He's narrowed his sights on one Chaser. But why are you bringing _him_ up?" Hermione noticed he now had a little nick between his quickly furrowing eyebrows. "Do you fancy him more than me?"

"No," she ventured hesitantly, "Not exclusively."

"We were both in your dream, weren't we? Well, now there's only me here," George growled. "Have any complaints to reality about that?"

"For wanting to snog me, you sure are taking a lot of time talking instead!" Hermione said.

"How rude of me," George said. Hermione could have sworn he had purred, not said, that out in contentment. He was just like Crookshanks, with his wiry, vibrant hair, who had finally caught that elusive brown mouse, this obviously being Hermione herself.

She should be protesting like before, she should be pushing against his chest as he lowered his head closer to hers. But she didn't, and all she did was close her eyes and tilt her head ever so slightly when his lips finally fell on hers.

As she felt his fingers find themselves under her jumper, grasping at the warm skin just above her hips, Hermione felt this was unbelievable as that fantasy. She was snogging George Weasley - _George Weasley_ - in the library. She could easily count her fingers off on the list of girls who would trade the situation with her in a heartbeat. When she felt him groan in her mouth, Hermione realized that she wouldn't turn this opportunity in to any of them.

His lips were warm, and they easily played off her own in a slow rhythm. Neither of them were very frantic, content rather to let the heat smolder between then. George bit her bottom lip a few times, making her break their locked lips with a giggle at times. His rough hands were freely roaming her body, pushing her uniform ajar without shame. One of her hands stayed content at running through his hair while the other one splayed against his chest, feeling his lungs rise and fall quickly. It seemed she wasn't the only one getting breathless.

When Hermione felt one of his legs move to sit snugly between her legs, she let out a loud moan that reverberated in his own mouth. She could feel him further lift up her skirt as his leg moved higher, and then his hands were on her behind. She gasped and jumped as she felt him give it a firm squeeze.

It felt like minutes, hours for all Hermione could tell in her clouded head, before their lips broke entirely apart. Their bodies stayed flush against each other, and Hermione found she enjoyed that quite a lot.

"Wow," George said.

"Agreed," Hermione said smartly. She was breathing heavily, to the point of panting, just like when she had awoken that night.

George ducked his head into the nook of her shoulder and gave a puff of hot breath that had Hermioone snickering.

"So, did you boss me around?" George asked suddenly. She gave him a quizzical look, so he elaborated with, "In that dream you had of us."

"Well, I was, er, a little too _occupied_ to order you around," she answered quickly.

"You know, last year I had a dream like yours."

This made Hermione laugh. She slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet herself and stop anyone from coming along. Before she had wanted anyone to come along to help her, but now she hoped no one would stumble in. After fourth year she was sick of being the heart of gossip and non-existent love triangles. But George didn't seem too worried, as he was just smiling down at her, suddenly looking quite shy.

"R-Really? I didn't mean to laugh, it's just- _me_?" she choppily said.

"Well, why not? Did you _see_ yourself at the Yule Ball? I had two dates, but I would have traded both for you."

"You were a good dancer," she grinned at the memory. He hadn't been as enthusiastic in his dancing as Fred, but his hair had still flung around with energy as he spun her around.

"Yeah, that was fun," he said as he finally moved his body off of hers. He slide down the shelving and sat down with a thud. Hermione mirrored the action, pulling up her knees to hug them. She realized that they were taking a much-needed break. He cleared his throat roughly, and Hermione noticed that he had a tinge of red across his freckles that hadn't been there when they'd finally stopped sucking each others' faces off.

"So the dream?" Hermione asked in interest. Sure, it wasn't a shock that someone else had a sex dream like herself, but it wasn't everyday that she was the one in the dream.

"It was classic," he said with a lazy, wide grin, "You were riding me, _hard_, and ordering me what to do. Your hair was bobbing in time and your boobs-"

She slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked over and saw she was bright red.

"I cannot believe you!" she hissed, but George could hear an undertone of awe.

She felt a slight smile behind her fingers before his tongue came out and licked them. She took them away quickly, rubbing her fingers free of his spit on her skirt.

"Hey, you bit me," he said as he crossed his ankles in front of him, "And you had a dream just like mine. Except I suppose I was riding you-"

She looked at him crossly, her face looking menacing in the dim lighting between the rows of books.

"I think we've been talking too much," the redhead said as he leaned over. He squeezed her knees, and she involuntarily jumped up to his chest. He quickly moved his fingers from her knees to surround her.

Hesitantly, Hermione moved her own hands. One went to the back of his head, running her fingers up and making him shiver for the first time. Her other hand moved to circle around his waist, running her hand down his spine. She felt the muscles move beneath her fingertips, and her smile grew more confident.

"Kiss me," Hermione ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," George heatedly repeated.

.

"I don't think we're going to have any more Prefect problems," George said to Fred as he entered the common room. He saw his identical sitting with Ron and Harry with a suspicious candy box between them.

Fred's eyes widened in glee and George gave an exaggerated wink. Then, doing a move that Fred would have looked more likely to do, slapped his behind and did a spin, throwing his arms in the air with a holler. The others in the common room gave a spattering of clapping.

Just then Hermione came in, her hair even more wiry and out of control than usual. George turned on his heels again and gave her a full-watt smile. She blushed bright red in silent response before sprinting up to her dormitory. Her hands were clasped tightly around her collar, hiding her neck. But there were a few red abrasions along her neck that even her collar couldn't cover.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. He looked out from his unruly bangs to a still grinning George.

"Not telling," George said as his smile turned to a smirk. But his gaze was not on Harry who he was answering, but on the corridor up to the girl's dormitory. Fred knew that look, and he had to surpress a full-blown laugh from what the situation had turned in to.

"Helpless," Fred said with a smirk of his own as George followed after Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Ending Note<strong>: Thanks for reading, hope you had a good time. Feedback is appreciated - cheers!_


End file.
